Дорогой Санта
by SuperSlyly
Summary: Юный Тедди знает, что хочет на Рождество, но сможет ли Санта доставить это?


iПредисловие:/i

iАндромеда знала, что ее дочь и зять выбрали Гарри на роль крестного отца ее внука, но она не давила на него, понимая, что ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться и быть готовым взять опеку над Тедди. Потребовалось около двух месяцев после того, как Гарри закончил школу и начал строить карьеру, чтобы он решился взять хоть какую-нибудь ответственность за чью-то жизнь. Каждые свободные выходные он приезжал к Андромеде и проводил время с Тедди. /i

iСпустя год после начала работы в Министерстве Гарри переехал в отремонтированный дом в Годриковой впадине. Так что теперь Гарри проводил время с крестником не только по выходным, но иногда и вечерами в будни, порой перераставшими в ночевки. Гермиона так же работала в Министерстве и присоединялась к ребятам во время этих ночевок и, конечно же, проводила с обоими большинство выходных. Гарри и Джинни так и не сошлись снова, девушка хотела вырваться на свободу — подальше от опустошенной войной Британиии. Гермиона и Рон встречались совсем недолго, и расстались, сохранив дружеские отношения, когда Рон изъявил желание профессионально заняться квиддичем. /i

iКак только Тедди стал постарше, Андромеда и Гарри решили, что будет лучше, если Тедди пойдет в начальную маггловскую школу, где получит первоначальные навыки математики, письма, а главное, социализации./i

— Гарри, дорогой, нужно, чтобы ты пришел к нам как можно скорее. И приведи с собой милую Гермиону, — проговорил Патронус Андромеды.

Гарри тут же отправил ей ответ и радостно направился в офис Гермионы, находящийся этажом ниже.

— Привет, Гермиона. Как день? — остановившись в дверях, спросил он.

— Привет, Гарри. Не буду врать, немного нервно. Нужно разобраться с большим количеством бумаг. Почему люди просто не могут быть аккуратны, когда колдуют? — пожаловалась она.

Гарри подошел ближе, погладил ее по плечу.

— Пора закругляться, Гермиона. Тебе нужен перерыв, тем более сегодня Сочельник, — пояснил Гарри.

— Гарри, ты же знаешь, мне нужно закончить с этим, — проскулила Гермиона.

— Хорошо, если уж не ради меня, то сделай это ради своего крестника.

— Что случилось с Тедди? — подпрыгнула на стуле Гермиона.

— Расслабься, уверен, что ничего серьезного, но Андромеда попросила нас явиться как можно скорее.

Вздохнув, Гермиона очистила стол взмахом палочки и направилась к выходу.

— Хорошо, Гарри, пойдем.

— Да, мэм.

Вдвоем они направились в каминный зал и перенеслись в дом Андромеды.

— Привет, дорогие мои, как работа? — мягко поинтересовалась Андромеда.

— С Тедди все хорошо? — сразу переходя к делу, спросила Гермиона.

— Ох, милая, с Тедди все хорошо. Я просто хотела с вами поговорить, — объяснила миссис Тонкс.

— Но твой патронус звучал немного... настойчиво, — застенчиво произнес Гарри.

— Ну все же это довольно срочно. Ничего плохого, а Тедди в целости и сохранности играет в своей комнате.

— Пожалуйста, ближе к делу, — настаивала Гермиона, борясь с желанием закатить глаза.

— Гарри, как ты знаешь, я не молодею. Когда ты планируешь полностью оформить опеку? — прямо спросила Андромеда.

— Но я думал, что мы решили этот вопрос и все идет как надо? — пробормотал Гарри

— Это было временным решением ситуации, Гарри. Нимфадора и Римус хотели, чтобы ты позаботился о Тедди, если произойдет что-нибудь немыслимое. И я думаю, что лучше все сделать раньше, чем позже, — объяснила Андромеда.

— А мне нужно присутствовать? Кажется, этот разговор для вас двоих, — посматривая на дверь, спросила Гермиона.

— Да, дорогая. Этот разговор важен и для тебя, — с улыбкой ответила Андромеда. — Я должна показать вам кое-что, — и покинула гостиную.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись с опаской, ожидая возвращения хозяйки дома.

— Вот главная причина, по которой я позвала вас обоих, — и протянула им письмо.

Гарри и Гермиона посмотрели на рождественскую открытку, которую нарисовал их крестник, и с улыбкой принялись читать послание.

centeriДорогой Санта, /i/center

centeriМеня зовут Тедди Люпин. И на Рождество я хочу маму и папу. Но не любых маму и папу. Я хочу папу Гарри и маму Миону, так, чтобы мы были настоящей семьей и у нас было самое лучшее Рождество! Я люблю их. Они самые лучшие. И я был хорошим целый год./i/center

centeriСпасибо,/i/center

centeriТедди Люпин./i/center

После прочтения у обоих на глазах были слезы. Андромеда вздохнула.

— Теперь понимаете, почему это был важный вызов? И почему ты тоже нужна здесь? — мягко спросила она.

— Да, — кивнули оба.

— Бабушка! — прокричал Тедди сверху.

— Лучше пойду проверю его, тем самым дам вам немного времени все обсудить, — и с этими словами Андромеда снова оставила парочку наедине.

— Так… что думаешь, Гарри?

— Мыслей много, Миона, слишком много. А что насчет тебя?

— Наш крестник слишком давит на Санту, — хихикнула она.

— Это точно. Так что же нам делать? — застенчиво поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нужно что-то решать, Гарри. Ты единственный указан опекуном, — объяснила Гермиона.

— И ты тоже. Римус никому больше не доверил бы воспитывать своего сына, — заметил Гарри. «И ты единственная, с кем бы я хотел воспитать его», — добавил он про себя.

— Я не смогу этого сделать без тебя, Гермиона. В Годриковой впадине достаточно комнат, чтобы вы переехали вдвоем… — пустился в объяснения Гарри.

— Переехали? Гарри, тебе не кажется, что это немного быстро? Тем более только из-за слов шестилетнего мальчика? — выпалила Гермиона.

— Неужели ситуация настолько плоха? Мы лучшие друзья вот уже тринадцать лет! Мы все друг о друге знаем. Ты все равно практически живешь со мной! — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Ты даже не сможешь привести какую-нибудь девушку в дом, поскольку уже есть другая, которая живет с тобой, не говоря уже о ребенке! — прорычала Гермиона, принявшись расхаживать по комнате.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул и подошел к ней.

— Гермиона, в твоих словах есть две ошибки. Во-первых, если какая-то мифическая невеста не сможет справиться с присутствием тебя и Тедди, то она не та девушка. Вы двое — мой мир. Кто-то еще просто лишний, — он услышал, как Гермиона хмыкнула. — И во-вторых: что, если я не ищу подходящую девушку? Что, если я уже решил, как сложится мое будущее?

— Гарри, ты должен делать все так, как будет лучше для Тедди и для тебя, — заметила Гермиона, по-прежнему отводя взгляд.

— Ну, Тедди выбрал тебя, и я тоже… — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть.

Наконец-то она повернулась к нему.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Гарри?

И в этот момент появились Андромеда и Тедди, который помчался прямо к парочке.

— Мама Миона! — прокричал Тедди, подбегая к своей крестной.

Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы взять на руки этого прекрасного мальчика, чувствуя, как слезы снова наворачиваются на глаза. Гарри и Андромеда наблюдали за ними с улыбкой на губах.

— Ты остаешься на Рождество? — смотря на нее своими большими карими глазами, спросил Тедди.

Гермиона посмотрела сначала на Андромеду, а затем на Гарри, и те кивнули.

— Конечно, мишка Тедди, где же я еще могу быть? — крепко обнимая мальчика, ответила она.

— Пойдем украсим печенье для Санты! Бабушка уже приготовила их, Санте определенно понравится! — Тедди взволнованно выскользнул из рук Гермионы и потянул ее на кухню.

— Пойдем, папа Гарри, ты должен нам помочь!

Андромеда с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как эта прекрасная маленькая семья наслаждается днем. Во время ужина она посадила ребят напротив друг друга, давая им шанс и время, чтобы поговорить. Но, к сожалению, они были слишком зациклены на Тедди. И конечно же, позже вечером Тедди ни в какую не хотел укладываться спать.

— Тедди, пора отправляться в постель, — мягко сказала Гермиона.

— Я не хочу. Я не готов, — заупрямился мальчик.

— Но если ты не отправишься спать, Санта не придет, — серьезно сказала Гермиона.

— Санта должен отдать мне мой подарок. Возможно, мне следует остаться и дождаться его? — рассуждал Тедди.

— Нет, приятель. Он даже не зайдет в дом, если дети все еще бодрствуют, — объяснил Гарри.

— Ох, нет! Тогда мне лучше отправиться в постель! — воскликнул Тедди и, зевая, побежал в свою комнату.

— Спокойной ночи, ребята. Что бы не произошло сегодня ночью, убедитесь, что вы позаботились о заглушающих чарах. И вам двоим лучше быть утром здесь, маленький мальчик определенно рассчитывает на это. Люблю вас обоих, — поднимаясь по лестнице, сказала Андромеда. — И кстати, диван у камина — прекрасное место для беседы. Множество важных разговоров прошли именно там, — закончила она, махнув рукой в сторону нужного предмета мебели.

Как только она скрылась из виду, парочка переглянулась, а затем направилась к дивану.

— Так… — начал Гарри.

— Так, — ответила Гермиона. — Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что Тедди выбрал меня и ты тоже? — поинтересовалась она.

— То и значит, Гермиона. Недостаточно называть тебя моей лучшей подругой, когда ты что-то намного большее. Я прошу тебя переехать не только из-за Тедди… Просто это то, над чем я раздумывал последнее время, — подчеркнул он.

— Ох, Гарри… — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь расставаться, когда приходишь ко мне. Особенно, когда у меня гостит Тедди. Ты помогла мне отремонтировать дом, и он настолько же твой, как и мой. И то, что я готов взять полную опеку над Тедди — тоже твоя заслуга, — Гарри потянулся к ее рукам.

Гермиона ушла глубоко в свои мысли, смотря в никуда, но Гарри заметил, как ее щечки покраснели. Она посмотрела на него, а затем отвела взгляд.

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все упало.

— Прости, если заставил тебя чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что ты не чувствуешь того же.

Гермиона хихикнула и двумя руками взяла его за плечи.

— Посмотри на меня, глупый человек, — потребовала она, прежде чем наклониться.

И спустя мгновение они слились в глубоком поцелуе, но вскоре у них закончился воздух.

— bЯ знал!/b Видишь, бабушка, Санта все-таки принес мне подарок раньше! — прокричал Тедди, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

— Простите ребята, он не хотел засыпать, пока не убедится, что вы двое теперь вместе, — извинилась Андромеда.

— Не волнуйся, Андромеда. Думаю, что он хочет, чтобы родители уложили его в постель, — поддразнил Гарри, усаживая мальчика к себе на колени.

Гермиона с любовью посмотрела на Гарри и уже засыпающего Тедди и улыбнулась.

— Полагаю, что ему это удалось.

— И, Андромеда, не думай, что я отказываюсь, просто оказался не готов к твоему вопросу. Честно говоря, я собирался обсудить все после каникул и закончить все дела с домом, а также необходимыми документами. Ну и нужно поговорить с Гермионой, узнать, что хочет она, — пояснил Гарри.

— Все видели, что это был только вопрос времени... Тебе нужен был небольшой толчок от двух людей, которые тебя очень любят... и немного омелы, — Андромеда усмехнулась и чмокнула Гарри в макушку. — А теперь отнеси своего сына в постель. Завтра у нас будет достаточно времени все обсудить, — и Андромеда с улыбкой наблюдала, как Гарри и Гермиона отправились наверх вместе с Тедди, где уложили его в кровать и пожелали спокойной ночи.

Она была права, разговор мог и подождать.

iГод спустя/i

Поздний вечер Сочельника, все заняты украшением печенья для Санты.

— Мишка Тедди, ты принес свое письмо для Санты из школы? — спросила второклассника Гермиона.

— Да, мама, — застенчиво ответил Тедди.

— И что же ты попросил в этом году? — поддразнила Гермиона, начиная читать письмо.

centeriДорогой Санта, /i

iСпасибо за то, что сделал мне самый лучший подарок в прошлом году. Я люблю моих новых маму и папу. Они лучшие! Единственное, что беспокоит меня, так это то, что мне порой бывает одиноко. Я бы очень хотел младшего братика или сестренку. Я смогу научить их разным штучкам и показать им магию. Обещаю, что буду самым лучшим старшим братом, а не плохим. Я даже смогу менять им подгузники. /i

iСпасибо,/i

iТедди Люпин-Поттер. /i /center

— Э-м, Гарри, тебе лучше подойти и прочитать это, — позвала его Гермиона.

Гарри чмокнул ее в щечку, прежде чем приступить к письму. По мере прочтения глаза у него становились все шире от удивления.

— Это довольно трудное желание, приятель, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Не для Санты! Я попросил его о вас, и вот вы у меня есть. Санта — лучший, он может всё! — воскликнул Тедди.

Гарри чувствовал нарастающую панику и попытался поймать взгляд Гермионы. Близость партнера очень помогала в разговорах такого типа. Пока Тедди побежал угостить Андромеду печеньем, Гермиона подошла к Гарри, чтобы успокоить. А затем глубоко вздохнув:

— Вообще-то, Гарри… — начала она, положив его руки себе на живот. Гарри перевел взгляд со своих рук на Гермиону, а затем обратно.

— Это значит то, что я думаю? — Гермиона только смогла кивнуть, в ее глазах стояли слезы. — У нас будет ребенок? — воскликнул Гарри и подхватил Гермиону на руки, закружив. И тут же понял, что делает, и поставил ее на пол. — Прости, я, кажется, слишком ошарашен!

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Тедди, вернувшись на кухню вместе с Андромедой.

— Я буду папой! — сказал Гарри. — Снова! — добавил он, глядя на своего приемного сына.

— У меня будет младший брат или сестра? — удивленно спросил Тедди.

Увидев, как Гермиона с улыбкой кивнула, подтверждая, Тедди облегченно вздохнул.

— Да! Видели, я же говорил вам, что Санта может это сделать! Я хороший мальчик, так что Санта постарался сделать все возможное, чтобы доставить мне то, что я прошу. Вот это человек! Спасибо тебе, Санта!


End file.
